


Gary's Lucky Day

by MissArchive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bodyswap, Bottom Dean Winchester, Comfort Sex, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dubious Consent, Episode: s05e12 Swap Meat, How Do I Tag, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Incest, M/M, Mistaken Identity, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Sibling Incest, Top Gary Frankle, Top Sam Winchester, Virgin!Gary, gary!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissArchive/pseuds/MissArchive
Summary: Gary watched his reflection’s muscles flex smoothly in the motel mirror. Sam Winchester was tall and well built and the best decision Gary’s ever made. He looks around the dimly lit motel room and eyes the guns on the bed, everything about Sam’s life screams ‘badass action movie’. He should have done this way sooner and left behind that stupid ‘plan’ a long time ago.-----The one where Gary swaps bodies with Sam and gets a surprise from Dean.





	1. Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction takes place during Supernatural's "Swap Meat" Episode; Season 5 Episode 12. The one where Sam switches bodies with Gary.

Gary watched his reflection’s muscles flex smoothly in the motel mirror. Sam Winchester was tall and well built and the best decision Gary’s ever made. He looks around the dimly lit motel room and eyes the guns on the bed, everything about Sam’s life screams ‘badass action movie’. He should have done this way sooner and left behind that stupid ‘plan’ a long time ago.

His thoughts are interrupted by the motel door opening. He looks up and sees Sam’s brother, Dean Winchester, walk into the room and close the door behind him. “Sam!” Dean looked relieved for a small instant, then his face tensed to a mix of anger and worry. “Where the hell you’ve been, man? I’ve been trying to call you for hours.”

Dean worrying is a bad idea, he’ll start suspecting if Gary makes a mistake. He remembers that he made a trip to _Patriot Burger_; good food is always a perfect excuse. “I’ve picked up some food.” He says quickly as he grabs the takeout and hands it to Dean. “Bacon burger turbo, large chilli cheese fries, right?” Dean just shakes out of his jacket, snatches the paper bag from his hand and glares at him. “I’m sorry, man. R-really, I just- I lost track of time. I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

Dean watches him suspiciously for a second. “Thanks… I dunno why it took you 2 hours, but thanks.” The bag crinkles as he starts opening it to see his offerings inside. Then there’s a knock on the old wooden door.

“Room service!” A mature female voice calls behind the door.

“No thanks, we’re good.” Dean yells back as he places the bag on a table. There is a bit of mumbling on the other side before there are footsteps heard fading. “I’m gonna take a shower first.” He moves past Gary into the bathroom and shuts the door. When Gary hears the water start sprinkling down onto the bathtub floor he reaches for Dean’s cellphone. “And I’m gonna take care of some stuff.” He mutters in the empty room.

* * *

Dean picked up the soap bar and began lathering over his tense shoulders. He doesn’t know why Sam’s been acting so strangely, but he certainly seems to be in a good mood. It worries him that his brother is desperately trying so hard. Ever since their last hunt, in that psychiatric hospital, Dean told him to bury his anger and move on. Sam has seemed to take his words seriously.

He has to admit though, it’s sweet that Sammy’s trying. He hasn’t complained that Dean worries too much about him and his apology sounded very sincere. Sam didn’t have to say sorry, but he did because he wanted to try.

Dean smiled to himself as he relaxed under the shower’s warm water, Sam’s good mood was contagious, and he felt like helping his baby brother out. Dean watched the last bits of soap suds slide into the drain before he turned the tap off and left the bathroom along with his troubles.

* * *

Gary took the mass of cellphones he collected to the nearest dumpster and dropped them inside. This way nobody would be able to call Dean and raise questions, especially if Sam was still out there somewhere. He took one last look around the parking lot before heading back inside their room.

When Gary opened the door the first thing he noticed was that the sound of running water from the bathroom was not there anymore. He looked towards the beds where he spotted Dean shuffling through a duffle bag… naked. Dean didn’t even bother to cover himself with a towel, every inch of his tan skin still sparkling from his shower. He was well built but still leaner than Sam and certainly shorter too. The curve of his ass stood out the most though. Even if Gary wasn’t in his hormonal teenage body, he certainly felt like he was.

Dean looked up from his bag and watched as Gary swallowed hard. The older Winchester’s gaze dropped to Sam’s hardening crotch and he smirked at the teen. “See something you like?” Dean’s voiced hummed lowly as he winked. He took slow steps to Gary and leaned forward with his green eyes blinked closed. Gary could only stand frozen as he watched the man come closer and press a chaste kiss on his lips for a few seconds.

Dean pulled back with a little bit of confusion and concern on his face. “Sammy?” Gary’s mind was running a mile a second and his heart beating even faster. He did not expect this. Dean had the hots for his brother and Gary was currently in the dude’s body. Although it’s a weird situation, Gary wasn’t going to deny that he was into Dean and he was hoping to have sex soon as Sam Winchester.

He grabbed Dean’s hips and pulls him close so they’re chest to chest and leans down to kiss him. Gary’s never kissed with an open mouth before, but he has to try to make a convincing Sam. Dean was surprised at first but let Sam’s tongue roam into his mouth. The man’s mouth tasted sweet… like cherry pie, it was nice. Gary pushed his tongue deeper and held tighter on Dean’s hips to get more out of their make out session. Then Dean moaned and leaned closer, the palms of his hand roamed over Sam’s broad shoulders and down his muscled arms. There were so many wet sounds from their kissing alone and Dean’s gentle touches were beginning to make Gary lose it. They pulled apart panting and stared into each other’s eyes, the kid noticed how lovely Dean looked flushed and gazing up at him.

Dean turned away blushing and walked towards one of the beds, “Stop staring and lose the clothes, man. I’m feeling kind of left out.” Whatever trance Gary seemed to be stuck in Dean’s words brought him out of it. The realization of having sex for the first time hit him hard. He was going to do it. With a dude. A hot one. In somebody else’s body. The thought should have made him panic but he only got more excited and began to hurriedly strip from his clothing.

When he finally pulled his boxers off, he made a surprised noise. Sam was packing a monster in his pants; Gary’s only seen ever seen dicks in porn and Sam’s could certainly challenge most pornstars. He grinned as he wiggled his hips a little and saw how his cock bounced lightly from one side to the other. The kid looked back up and gasped in shock again. Dean kneeling in front of the headboard, his knees digging into the mattress and his left hand holding the bed’s frame. His right hand was slowly shoving up and down from under his ass, fingers glistening with what Gary assumed was lube. The lewd position made Sam’s dick twitch in interest.

“Dean, let’s have sex.” Emerald eyes turned to him in a questioning gaze. Dean shifted on the bed with his back down and propped himself on his elbows. “No shit, Sherlock.”

Gary moved onto the bed as Dean spread his legs open and watched him with a loving smile. “Let’s go slow this time, Sammy.”

Gary just nodded and let his hands feel the Dean’s muscular thighs. He spread Dean’s legs a little more apart to get a good look at small pink hole. Gary traced his middle finger over the rim and Dean blushed at the intensity of his gaze. The kid grabbed the bottle of lube over Dean’s shoulder and slicked up his new dick. Then he took a deep breath and moved into Dean. Dean’s face scrunched in discomfort and he gasped. “Ah! Ah! Slower you idiot!”

Gary paused and blushed in embarrassment before continuing slower. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. You’re just so tight and- ngh… warm.” Way better than masturbating to _Busty Asian Beauties_.

When Gary was completely balls deep in the other man, he lingered to enjoy the new sensation. Dean twitched and squeezed around him perfectly, the grasp Dean had on him as he pulled out was pleasing too. He pushed back in slowly and continued with long gentle thrusts while watching Dean squirm and pant beneath him. Gary shifted a little to get into a more comfortable position and as he did the tip of his dick pushed against a soft bump and Dean screamed in pleasure. “Huh.” He began giving experimental short but hard thrusts to that spot.

“Oh! Yes! Yesss! Right- right there, Sammy! Please!” The litany of moans leaving Dean’s mouth went straight to Gary’s dick. Everything became too much and as he gave a few final thrusts he spilled inside Dean. “D-don’t stop! Or I swear I’ll-” But it was too late, Gary could only grunt as he dropped hard onto Dean.

“Get off me Sam! Your sasquatch form is making it hard to breath!” Dean wheezed from underneath him before Gary slowly lifted himself and pulled out.

“That was awesome!” Gary breathed hard and dropped back down beside Dean. “Best orgasm of my life! I can’t even feel my-” He stopped his boasting when he noticed Dean glaring back at him, angry and frustrated. He lowered his eyes and caught sight of Dean’s still hard cock. “Oh…”

“What the hell was that?” Dean panted out, unable to relax his breathing and still on edge. “You literally lost it in 3 minutes.” Then he broke into a huge grin. “Oh God! You couldn’t even last longer than a virgin!” He hit his head back against the mattress and laughed loudly making Gary blush again.

“I-it wasn’t _my_fault you kept… squeezing hard.” Gary only embarrassed himself more as Dean laughed even harder. As Dean’s laughter calmed to giggles the motel phone rang. With a gentle smile on his face, Dean sat up to reach for the phone.

In those 2 seconds, Gary panicked again. It could be anyone calling and that could risk his safety. So, he distracted Dean instead.

Gary pulled Dean back into bed and moved on top of him. “Sam, phone’s ringing. Let me get it.”

“The phone can wait.” He took Dean’s hard member and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“S-Sam! Don’t- Ah!” Dean gasped as his cock was given the attention it was seeking. But Gary just continued stroking out every whimper and quiet moan from Dean. He preferred it when the latter was more vocal before. Gary slid a hand down between Dean’s cheeks and pushed two fingers in. Dean gasped at the sensation but went to quietly groaning again. Gary couldn’t have that, so, he squirmed his fingers around looking for that soft-

Dean squealed shamelessly and began begging for release again. “Oh, god! S-Sammy! Sam! Sam! Keep doing that! Yesss! That!” It wasn’t long until Dean pushed over the edge and came. His back arched beautifully as white streams marked on his stomach. Gary admired his work for a few minutes before Dean pulled him down for a kiss.

They tossed in the bed, kissing and cuddling for a while until there was big knock on the door. Dean jolted and went to grab for his gun but not until the intruder knocked down the door. All Gary could think of was _oh shit_.


	2. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! You guys are such lovely people! Your comments are great encouragements to me, so, thank you! And here is that chapter I promised you!

Dean looked at the scrawny kid that just busted through their motel room door. He kept his hand on his gun just in case the boy turned out to be a monster. But the kid’s eyes just widened as he took the scene in. Dean blushed a little realizing that both he and Sam were naked with nothing but a thin blanket covering their junks.

Then the pale boy turned towards his brother and his face became furious. “YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!”

Dean raised his gun towards the kid as he ran towards his brother. But it happened too fast for Dean’s still sluggish mind to react. The boy pounced on Sam and started throwing weak but well aimed punches (definitely human). Sam just leapt off the bed, pushing off ‘scrawny-kid’ to the floor, and grabbed his boxers to quickly put on. He reached for his jeans, but before he could get them in his hand ‘scrawny-kid’ tackled him to the ground as hard as he could. The boy’s weight was not strong enough to hold Sam down, so he held him in a chokehold instead.

“You’re dead to me! Nobody… Nobody takes my-”

Dean woke from his confused daze and jumped into action. As the angry kid wrestled his brother to the ground, Dean grabbed for Sam. The kid let Sam go to look up at Dean.

“Dean! Dean it’s me!”

Dean paused and blinked confusedly at the kid, who knew his name for some reason. Sam gasped and coughed to regain his breath and Dean just watched ‘scrawny-kid’ put his hands up in front of his chest, palms facing outward in a defensive pose. He looked at Sam and then back to ‘scrawny-kid’.

“How do you know my name?” He demanded as he fumbled for the gun again.

“It’s me! Sam! Dean you gotta believe me!” ‘Scrawny-kid-who-calls-himself-Sam’ gave a sincere look as he watched Dean carefully.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, kid.” Dean gave Sam a wary look and then pointed his gun to the kid. “Go home, or there’ll be trouble.”

The boy’s eyes widened, and he quickly shook his head. “Dean! We went to Donna’s earlier to help them with a poltergeist case. Because that’s what we do, we hunt monsters and demons and sometimes, angels. Except Cas because we trust him. And… and you like to dip your chicken nuggets in honey. Come on, man, it’s me!”

As the boy was breathing hard and trying to catch his breath from his explanation, Dean’s mind was spinning from confusion. A stranger would not know these things, but this kid did. Or that kid _was_really his brother. Dean lowered the gun and looked cautiously at the boy. “Sam?”

The kid, or ‘Sam’, beamed at him and nodded. “Yeah! Yeah, it’s me, Dean.”

“But… but if you’re-” Dean couldn’t finish his sentence as everything hit him. His stomach turned and bile started to rise up his throat. He ran to the bathroom and fell in front of the toilet vomiting the sickening realisation.

* * *

Sam watched his brother crouched over the toilet, his form naked and shaking. He wanted to hold him and soothe his distress away, but he wouldn’t be able to fix what has already happened. He turned to Gary instead, from what he learned, was a miserable-teenager-wannabe-Dumbledore. But Gary was already gone. Sam rushed through the doorway in time to see Gary turning a corner and getting away. Without hesitation, Sam ran to catch up hoping Gary’s asthma condition won’t arise.

He took a short cut to get to Gary faster, still a few paces behind, he sprinted and jumped the boy again. Except Sam’s body didn’t falter at his punches, Gary just paused and turned to Sam ready to punch back. Sam prayed it didn’t have to come to this, but it was his only shot against himself. He jerked his knee up, beating the air from Gary’s gut and kicking his groin. Gary yelped as he bowed over his sensitive area to relieve to sudden pain. When the kid’s head was level with Sam’s fist, Sam took his chance and knocked him out.

* * *

Gary’s jaw ached as he came back to consciousness. He blinked the blur from his eyes and attempted to rub them with his hands only to realize they were stuck. Gary was alert in seconds and freaked out as his hands tried but couldn’t get loose from some ropes. He whipped his head to get a good look at where he was at, it was dark, but he could tell it was the abandoned church at the end of town. The chair he was tied to creaked at his efforts and then there was a familiar voice.

“You took my body. And you… you tricked my brother.”

Gary’s face paled as the memories came back to him. “Oh God! Oh God! Please, don’t hurt me! Please, I’m sorry!”

Gary’s body walked into his view from his right, but Gary knew it was Sam Winchester, furious at him for taking his body and his brother. “Sorry won’t cut it!”

This was it. Gary was going to die with his own hands, literally. He planned so much for himself, getting drunk in college, surprising his dad by becoming a drummer and telling Nora that she meant more than a friend to him. Gary was an idiot.

He closed his eyes and prepared for pain or death but instead the rope around his hands were loosened. Gary opened his eyes again to see Sam step into view again with the witchcraft items he left back at home.

“I would kill you Gary Frankel, but I have more important things to do. Reverse the spell so we can get back to _our_lives.” He raised a gun to Gary’s head.

Gary let out a shaky sigh and gathered the ingredients for the spell.

* * *

Sam was relieved to be back in his own body but still annoyed about the body swap happening in the first place. The kid was an idiot and a bastard, Sam would not have a problem finishing him off, even if he was underage. But Dean was back at the motel still hurting and Sam needed to get to him fast. He took longer strides and kept clenching and unclenching his fists until he reached their motel room.

Upon opening the door, Sam noticed that Dean wasn’t in the room and he began worrying until he recognized the sound of the shower running. He walked towards the bed at sat down on the edge wondering what to tell Dean.

The shower went on for an hour and just as Sam was about to walk in to check on Dean, the water stopped running and the door opened a minute later. Dean emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. Sam noted the red rawness of Dean’s waist and shoulders like he scrubbed too hard. Dean took notice of his presence and flinched when he saw him.

“Wait! No! It’s me, just Sam.” Sam said.

Dean was still stiff. “Did you get him?”

“I made him reverse the spell, then I let him go.” Sam explained, wishing that he made Gary suffer.

Dean nodded and went to pick up his clothes from his bed. He was silent, and Sam knew it was because his thoughts were working through his mind loudly. The younger Winchester didn’t know what to do, neither of them were ever hurt like this before and Dean was already in the process of burying that hurt.

Sam did what his instinct wanted him to do, he got up and walked towards Dean, not missing how his brother winced again. Sam just hugged him gently, pressing Dean’s back up against his chest and humming in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for what felt like forever.

Then Dean’s body trembled, and his voice cracked. Sam just held him and began stroking his brother’s chest in comfort as he cried.

“I- I thought it was you!” Dean sobbed quietly.

“I know, Dean.”

“Oh God! He- he touched me, and I didn’t- I didn’t know.” He paused and took in a shuddering breath. “I let him touch me. And- and I let him_in_.”

Sam placed soothing kisses on Dean’s neck and shoulder to console him. “He tricked you.” He mumbles against Dean’s soft skin.

Dean slowly spins around to look into Sam’s kind eyes. “I feel… used.” He says simply, but Sam understands there are a hundred emotions behind that single word.

Sam pressed his lips to Dean’s softly, and then kissed a tear track on his cheek. “It’s not your fault, Dean.”

He understands what Dean wants now. He wants to forget and feel loved instead. He wants to change the upsetting memory to a happy one. Dean wants Sam to make love to him because it’s what they both want. So, Sam obliges and slowly pushes Dean on the mattress as he helps him try to forget. Tonight, the two worked together to build a warmer memory, one where they find comfort in each other’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3! This was my first fan fiction ever, so, be easy on me okay (੭ ･᷄﹏･᷅)੭. I can't believe I decided my first written work to be a smut fic ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄. Well if you read it I hoped you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it! (except for the confusing fact if it is Gary's dick or Sam's dick). I'm not sure if I should continue this, so, comment if you want another chapter and I'll try my best to write a good ending.


End file.
